The use of insulated composite concrete walls utilizing relatively planar structure insulative sheet as concrete forms have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, the construction and assembly of such units have been of a relatively complex and unnecessarily cumbersome organization to permit rapid erection and deployment throughout a building site. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a readily assembled and integral unit that accommodates finishing securement of sheet rock panels, as well as the accommodation of various thicknesses of poured concrete in a "green" state directed within the cavity defined between the planar insulated sheets. Examples of prior art structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,308 to McKay setting forth an insulated wall construction utilizing spaced planar foam sheets with sheet metal plates secured together by twisted tie rods defined as an integral unit, wherein the central unit is preconstructed and slid within recesses formed within the sheet, as opposed to the instant invention permitting subsequent assembly of the medial unit subsequent to positioning of the spaced sheet-like sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,843 to Ott, et al. sets forth a concrete framework utilizing foam material secured together by a ladder-like medial member of integral construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,429 to Young sets forth a form construction utilizing spaced concrete forming panels secured together by a cross tie rod relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,659 to Meilleur utilizes a series of plastic foam modules disposed in a secured relationship utilizing a matrix of cross links to secure the modules together in a both lateral and vertical orientation relative to the modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,947 to McKay sets forth a further example of securing spaced foam panels together utilizing an integral medial support member interfitted within a slot structure within the spaced panels.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved insulated wall construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating poured concrete medially of spaced planar sheets permitting on-site immediate erection of such wall sections and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.